1. Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of load cells, and more specifically to load cells with arbitrarily located strain gauges upon the load cell body.
2. Relevant Background
Load cells are used for measuring forces and moments along certain directions. Measurement of loads and moments about multiple axes can be beneficial in various research and manufacturing applications. Current multi-axis load cells, however, require complex machining and mechanical linkages to isolate loads along multiple axes. Loads that manifest only through shear stress at the load cell typically require especially complex machining or linkages for isolation. Current multi-axis load cells are consequently expensive to manufacture, and can be readily damaged by overloading. The frequency response of current load cells is also limited by the characteristics of the machining and mechanical linkages, precluding their use in applications with rapidly varying loads. Many applications that might benefit from multi-axis load measurements are thus precluded by the high cost of current multi-axis load cells.
Additionally, temperature compensation is one of the largest concerns in load cell design. The issue of temperature compensation can be especially important when semiconductor strain gauges are used to enhance sensitivity.
There is a need for a multi-axis load cell that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture, rugged, and achieves temperature compensation.